


Just a Fragile Plaything

by OriWrites



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Dark, Don't Like Don't Read, Heavy Angst, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriWrites/pseuds/OriWrites
Summary: in which jack kidnaps rhys and has his way with him in the not fun way. jack is not a good person in this. dont like dont read and dont read this to hurt yourself.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 14





	Just a Fragile Plaything

Meteors whiz by outside the window of the little cell like room he’d been shoved into. Never to see another person besides Handsome fucking Jack again. What kind of hellish situation had his smart mouth gotten him into now? He was probably going to die, slowly. Panic coursed through his veins, gripping his heart in icy cold claws. Distantly he hears the lock mechanisms in the door churn and it swings open. Handsome Jack stands in the doorway staring at Rhys, curled up in a little ball trembling.

“Aw what's wrong pumpkin? Where’d that smart mouth of yours go?”

A strangled whimper leaves Rhys and he pressed against the wall. “I-i'm sor-sorry Handsome Jack sir...please let me go… I-I’ll work so much harder and I'll never backtalk or anything.”

Jack laughs darkly and shakes his head. “Oh Rhysie, rhysie rhysie rhysie. I don't care, you're mine now. Until I get tired of you, then I might let you go. If you've been good that is.”

Rhys whimpers again and tries to back away as Jack gets closer. The heavy door shutting with a loud clang. Sealing off his only escape.

“Come now Rhysie, we’re just gonna have some fun is all.” the clink of Jack’s belt is loud in the following silence. The harsh reality of his situation setting in as dread burns through him. 

His back hits a wall and he sobs slightly. “D-don't touch me!”

Jack laughs “Oh pumpkin, I wasn't asking permission.” and grabs rhys’ arm to yank him to his knees. “Open your mouth or i’ll break your jaw. And I'd hate to ruin a pretty face like that.”

Another sob leaves Rhys but he opens his mouth quickly, not wanting the pain of a broken jaw. Jack grins and pushes his pants down to free his cock, which is hard and leaking slightly at the tip. Settling a large hand on top of Rhys’s head, tangling in his hair for a good grip before pushing his cock into his mouth. Rhys tries not to gag at the tangy salty taste of precum on his tongue. Above him Jack groans and rocks his hips a bit, rubbing his thick cock onto Rhys’ tongue. 

Rhys does gag this time trying to pull away from the offending taste and feeling. Jack growls and yanks his mouth onto his cock roughly forcing him to deep throat him. “Oh no you don’t princess. You’re gonna suck my cock whether you like it or not.”

Tears fill Rhys’ eyes and he tries to sniffle, or even breathe around Jack's massive cock. A dark laugh escapes Jack, “Aw can’t you breathe? Poor little Rhysie can’t breathe around daddy’s massive cock?” his voice is teasing and gruff with arousal. The longer he stays lodged in rhys’ throat the more panic claws at him. Making his try to shove at Jack, desperate for air.

Jack laughs at his feeble attempts. “Aw do you need air? Too bad, you don’t get to breathe until I cum.” and starts thrusting roughing in and out of his throat. Pace quick enough that Rhys can't catch a breath.

Minutes pass and Rhys’ face slowly begins turning colours. Pain blossoms across his cheek just as he’s about to pass out. Jack's hand leaving a burning sting behind. 

He pulls out and cums on Rhys’ face before dropping him to the ground. Rhys hits the ground hard with a thud and doesn't move. The heavy blanket of unconsciousness draping over him like a weight. Dragging him under easily.

The days turn into weeks and weeks into months. The only good thing to come from the situation was being well fed. Jack’s reasoning for feeding him so well? “Well I can't have you keeling over on me princess.”

He was in pain constantly from the beatings and rape. His ass ripped open from not enough prep and it wouldnt heal from the constant abuse. He had a ring of bruises around his throat from being strangled the one time he tried to tell Jack no. That had ended with the threat of death whispered in his ear as Jack fucked his ass raw and bloody. Though, if Rhys was being honest here, death was starting to look better than this. 

He hears the heavy door to freedom that would never be his swing open. “Oh Rhysie~ ready for our next session?”

It takes every ounce of courage he has but he looks up at Jack and spits at him. “No, I want you to let me go you sick prick.”

The shock on Jack’s face fades to anger and he backhands Rhys hard enough to send him sprawling across the metal floor. “The fuck did you just say to me? Do you know who I am Rhys? Pumpkin I hold your life in my hands.”

Pushing himself upright Rhys glares at him, spits the blood welling in his mouth from a cut cheek onto Jack’s clean shoes. “I don't care who you are I’m tired of the fucking abuse. Let. Me. Go.”

Anger boils across Jack’s features and his hands tense into fists as he stalks closer to Rhys, looming over him menacingly. Fear catches in Rhys’ throat, makes him want to take it all back and beg for forgiveness. He doesn't though, Jack doesn't deserve his begging and he doesn't want forgiveness from the worst person he’d ever met. He couldn’t believe he used to look up to this… this  _ asshole. _

Jack rips Rhys out of his scattered thoughts by grabbing his throat and hauling him to his feet. “I could snap your pretty neck right now pumpkin. Don't test me, apologize. Now.”

Rhys laughs brokenly “I’ll never apologize to you. You're the worst person i've ever had the misfortune of meeting. I should have shot you when I first saw you.”

Jack flings him, sends him sprawling across the flood harshly. Rhys chokes on his breath from the force and doesn’t get to draw his next one before his brains are splattered across the floor. 

“I can’t believe he fucking talked to me like that ugh! And  _ I’m the asshole _ ? What the fuck Rhysie you were  _ so _ good.”

Frustrated Jack calls the clean up crew and storms out of the room, on a rampage for a new plaything.


End file.
